la reina del hielo
by carla kannou y majo walker
Summary: tres chicas, tres destinos diferentes... una sola verdad y una sola reina
1. Chapter 1

PRIMERA REINA~

Mis mejillas ardían alrededor de la reconfortante fogata, tenia frio y a la vez sentía la calidez que emanaba aquella delicada llama… como había parado ahí… no lo recuerdo solo sé que dormía pacíficamente arrullada por un canto cálido y agradable… quien me encontró… no lose no me ha dicho su nombre solo me da bebidas y comida caliente… aun sigo sofocada por aquel liquido salado que se atoro en mi garganta… cala cuando paso la comida… siento cuando me raspa como si quisiera arrancarme la piel en cada desgarrada

Te encuentras mejor- me dice el joven que me atendió y me encontró… un poco más alto que yo su cabello era azabache, sus ojos verde fuerte, un poco musculoso…

Solo asiento… no es muy soportable aquel dolor… ya no me quiero lastimar al hablar

Tranquila- me dijo mientras me ponía otra pesada manta en mi espalda- no tienes porque esforzarte… debió ser muy duro ahí abajo verdad

Solo me le quede viendo sonriendo… quería pronunciar que tan agradecida estaba pero tragar tanta agua me afecto en algo…-yyyooo~…- como supuse mis cuerdas vocales están muy dañadas

No debes esforzarte- me regreso una cálida sonrisa- todo estará mejor… ahorita es muy noche para llevarte con un doctor pero te prometo que en la mañana te llevo a primera hora… sabes me asuste al verte ahí abajo…- me dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado mío

Sonreí… le di otro sorbo a la humeante taza de café que me había dado… saboree ese liquido amargo… quería que lo calientito permaneciera otro rato en mi yugular…

Me pregunto cómo te llamas- me dijo mientras me observaba de arriba abajo… me sonroje y fruncí el seño levemente… hice algunas señas con mi dedo sobre la mesa…

Hacia la k de mi nombre pero cada vez que pasaba a la vocal se veía un poco o más bien dicho súper confundido

Jejeje- rio por las caras graciosas que ambos poníamos…- me llamo Butch him- sonrió mientras se levantaba y decía muy orgulloso… puse una gran sonrisa de el gato chesire*… volví a fruncir el seño…- espera creo que por aquí tengo algo de papel y un lápiz- me dijo mientras me daba la espalda…- espera aquí- se fue a una puerta y la cerro tras de sí…

Pasee mi mirada por toda la habitación… nada mal para ser un chico… reí… la habitación no digamos que estaba limpia del todo pero de perdido estaba algo ordenada… mire arriba de la chimenea una foto familiar… me levante cuidando que las mantas no se me cayeran… mire la foto… me sumí en mis pensamientos… sonreí… sentía algo de nostalgia… mirar una familia así de sonrientes… yo también hubiera deseado una familia así…

Butch estaba sonriendo, junto a otros dos chicos, uno de pelo largo color pelirrojo, sus ojos estaban centrados en el fotógrafo algo calculadores y un poco temidos eran color carmín, y también tenía una amplia sonrisa, el otro chico era rubio, este pareciera un bobo, la mirada perdida, sus ojos azules como si mostrara alguna inocencia y por ultimo estaba otra persona pero había algo raro… su rostro no estaba en la fotografía… tal vez Butch arranco ese gran pedazo pero dejo el resto del cuerpo… le quisiera preguntar… pero…

Ya llegue- dice Butch a espaldas mías- perdón si me tarde jejeje no encontraba el lápiz…- voltee a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa…- oh~ estabas viendo esa fotografía vieja- sonrió… camino hacia donde estaba- mira ellos son mis hermanos- me sonrió- el pelirrojo es el mayor se llama Brick y el rubio es el menor se llama Boomer- dijo sonriendo como tonto- pero déjalo de lado a esos tontos tengo mucho que no tengo noticias de ellos- me sonríe forzadamente… lo miro con duda…- mira aquí escribe lo que quieras- me dijo dándome el lápiz y una pequeña libreta…

_**Hola**_- escribí…

Hola- me respondió riéndose…- creo que es un poco tarde para que nos saludemos-

Infle mis mejillas como si estuviera haciendo pucheros-_**jajaja muy gracioso… mi nombre es kaoru utonio**_- le sonreí mientras escribía y se lo mostraba

Así que te llamas kaoru- me dijo como meditando- lindo nombre

_**Gracias por rescatarme y haberme dado de comer**_- le escribí… primero lo primero agradecerle sus atenciones que tuvo conmigo

No tienes porque agradecerme- me sonrió… sus mejillas lucían un poco carmín- dime como es que caíste

Lo medite como decirle la verdad que yo oculto…-_**solamente tropecé**_- le escribí y sonreí… creo que es mejor no decirle nada de mi…

Oh~ pero estabas muy en el fondo para que te hayas tropezado- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla

Volví a meditar…-_**nada de qué preocuparse verdad**_- quería persuadirlo del tema…

Lo bueno es que estas bien y a salvo- me dijo sonriendo- pero tu familia no se preocupara?

_**No tienes de que preocuparte**_- le escribí… en si era verdad… las única que se preocupa por mi es mi hermana mayor pero ella está desaparecida…

mmm…- Butch se puso pensativo mientras que yo solo bajaba la mirada…- tienes hermanos?

Me pregunto… quiso cambiar de tema… di una risita- _**si tengo dos hermanas… **_- le escribí mientras hacia el numero dos con los dedos

Me dirías como se llaman- me dijo sonriendo

_**Bueno la mayor se llama Momoko y la menor se llama Miyako**_- le dije pasándole la libreta…

Oh~ ya veo… así que también eres la de en medio- me dijo sonriendo… asentí mientras buscaba el medallón que llevaba colgado- es muy preciado para ti verdad- me dijo mientras me regresaba la libreta

Volví a asentir… retire el medallón y lo abrí… se lo extendí…era la foto que nos tomamos cuando nos escapamos de padre… éramos alegre de tener algo de libertad… sonreí con nostalgia… agarre la libreta y subraye los nombres de mis hermanas… señala el nombre y después a cada una de mis hermanas…

Así que ellas son Momoko y Miyako- dijo mientras contemplaba la foto

_**Si**_- escribí en la libreta

Es bueno conservar una foto muy valiosa verdad- me dijo mientras me pasaba mi medallón… asentí – bueno kaoru te prometo que cuando te revise el doctor te llevare junto a tus hermanas- me sonrió

Asentí un poco alegre… la verdad es que no me quiero regresar con mi familia…

Kaoru- Butch me miro serio- dime porque intentabas huir

Me sorprendí un poco…-_**de que rayos hablas**_- le escribí

Sabes no cualquiera tropieza en ese montón de agua congelada- me dijo mientras miraba la chimenea…- deja de mentirme- me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos…

Me enoje…-_**de verdad tropecé… estaba en las nubes por eso no luche por mi vida… ni cuenta me había dado que me había caído**_- escribí y le avente la libreta en su rostro

Estas mintiendo- me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos- de quien huías?

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire desafiante… le señale la libreta… entendió el mensaje y me la devolvió-_**tropecé me quieras creer o no es asunto tuyo- **_le dije mientras azotaba la libreta en la mesa

Bien te creo… pero porque estabas ahí- me dijo mientras me sostenía la mirada

_**Estaba pensando en cosas-**_le escribí mientras me atraía la manta hacia mi… me dieron demasiado escalofríos…

No me dirás en que cosas verdad- me miro y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro…- está bien no es de mi incumbencia pero…- de repente se quedo callado- olvídalo… ya es muy tarde es mejor ir a dormir… mañana iremos a que te revise un doctor- me dijo mientras me sonreía…

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido… di un rápido vistazo a la habitación… y de nuevo lo mire

Tranquila tu dormirás en mi cama… yo dormiré en la sala- me dijo mientras me dirigía a la puerta…

Lo mire incrédula… agarre la libreta y el lápiz y le seguí… llegamos a su habitación… entro y agarro otra manta de uno de los cajones… _**- estás seguro **_– escribí y se lo enseñe

Si… tu eres mi invitada así que todo está bien… estoy acostumbrado a dormir en la sala… el sofá es más cómodo que la cama- me dijo mientras salía de la habitación…

_**Pondré seguro**_- escribí y arranque la hoja… lo avente afuera y le lance la hoja…

Pero que…- se escucho que grito…- que acaso no confías en mi…

Le di dos leves golpes a la puerta…

Eso fue un no- se escucho que estaba enojado…

Sonreí… y le di un golpe a la puerta…

Dices que soy un pervertido…- dijo mientras yo golpeaba la puerta…- tsk! Ya quisieras que un hombre se fije en ti…

Abrí la puerta fruncí el seño y le di un golpe en la cabeza… le avente otra hoja que tenía en la mano… y cerré fuertemente la puerta… después de todo era un cabeza de aire… volví a fruncir el ceño…

Bakka!- grito mientras leía el papelito que le di…- oye no tienes porque enojarte… la que empezó fuiste tú… oye- ya no le quise responder… era un inútil engreído…

Eso era todo un inútil, engreído, zoquete de buenas intenciones que me rescato de aquel encierro que no tenia merecido… sonreí…- aa…rri~- ni si quiera puedo pronunciar arigatou* sigue quemando mi garganta… me la toco… la siento un poco inflamada… a decir verdad sin Butch yo ahorita no estuviera aquí… sonrió mientras me pongo bajo las cobijas de la cama… esta noche dormiré con un sueño agradable?...

Sueño-realidad-un-pasado-que-debo- o-quiero-olvidar-el-porque-yo-estaba-en-aquella-pr ision-de-hielo-tan-tortuosa-como-maligna-

Sueño-flashback~

Oye kaoru- me hablaba mi hermana menor Miyako… rubia, ojos azul-cielo- has visto a Momoko?

No Miyako no la he visto- le dije indiferente

Vamos hielito*…- me dijo un poco divertida…

Que quieres foquito*- le dije mientras me enfadaba

Ustedes dos no deben pelear- dijo mi hermana mayor entrando Momoko… ojos color rosa, pelirroja- nada de hielito- dijo mirando a Miyako- y mucho menos de foquito- dijo mirándome a mi con su mirada profunda y ceño fruncido

Momoko-nee ella empezó- dijo Miyako con toda la inocencia que pudo

La mire frunciendo el ceño…

Dio un largo suspiro…-Miyako para que me estabas buscando- dijo Momoko mientras me sonreía…

Padre quiere que vayas a su presencia- dijo Miyako haciendo pucheros…

Kaoru ven conmigo- dijo Momoko mientras me agarraba del brazo

No Momoko-nee padre te quiere ver a ti y solo a ti- dijo Miyako mientras me agarraba de mi otro brazo

Momoko es mejor que vayas tu sola…- le dije para que no se preocupara por mi…

Estás segura kaoru- me dijo viéndome preocupada…

No te preocupes Momoko-nee ella está en buenas manos- dijo Miyako sonriendo con malicia

Uhmm~ kaoru después te quiero ver a ti en el jardín del río- me dijo sonriendo- Miyako no hagas travesuras…- Momoko desapareció entre algunas penumbras… siento como que todo lo que pase con Miyako no haya sido de mucha importancia…

Todo el tiempo que había empleado se desvaneció y la hora de que viera a Momoko en aquel río se hacía cada vez más pronto…

Ya estaba ahí… esperando a que Momoko apareciera… mire al cielo… hermosas nubes… mire al río estaba más brillante…me dieron unas enormes ganas de ir a zambullirme en el…

Kaoru- escuche a Momoko

Voltee hacia su voz ella ya estaba a un lado mío- Momoko que rápida fuiste-le dije mientras sonreía…

Oye kaoru quería decirte que me iré de casa- me dijo viéndome tan tranquila como siempre

Pero Momoko… que cruza por tu cabeza- le dije mientras me entraba pánico…

No te asustes padre no te podrá hacer nada aun si yo no estoy- me dijo mientras me sonreía…

Pero Momoko…- no pude acabar de hablar ella me interrumpió

Vamos kaoru… muéstrame tus poderes…- me sonrió mientras me estiraba hacia el río…- congélalo…

Momoko sabes que yo- otra vez me interrumpió

Kaoru cree en ti misma… estoy segura que tu podrás hacerlo…- me sonrió mientras se arrodillaba…- vamos kaoru muéstrame lo poderosa que eres…

Yo también me arrodille y puse mis manos en el agua… haciendo que esta se congelara… un hielo demasiado fuerte como para caminar encima del… mire a Momoko

Excelente kaoru- me elogio- vamos a patinar un rato- me dijo mientras empezaba a pisar el hielo…- vamos kaoru no te quedes atrás

Sii Momoko- le sonreí mientras iba patinando tras ella…

Mira aquí es un buen punto para pescar- me dijo mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba su mano en el hielo…

Momoko- le dije mientras me hacía para atrás… había hecho un hueco demasiado grande…

Kaoru- me sonrió mientras me agarraba de mi brazo…- te quiero mucho kaoru… pero creo que mi fuego no hiso el efecto deseado así que pasaras frio un rato

La mire extrañada- ehh? De qué rayos hablas- le dije mientras la miraba… ella nunca quito su sonrisa de su rostro…

Kaoru hace poquito vi a un muchacho así que él te ayudara a salir de esta infinita prisión…- me agarro de mi brazo y me arrojo al agua…- gomen kaoru… te prometo que volveré…

Y fue ahí que vi a Momoko esfumarse como polvo… abrí de sorpresa mis ojos… ella no se había movido del lugar pero ya no estaba ahí… sentí mis pulmones arder… ella tenía razón… el agua sigue un poco helada… creo que pronto tocare el fondo… más vale cerrar los ojos o si no también me los lastimare…

Siento que mi cuerpo es elevado… pero como… siento el aire en mi rostro… medio abro los ojos

Oye estas bien… resiste- escucho la voz de un chico… mi salvador de aquel tormento liquido congelado…

Sueño-flashback fin~

Siento mi respiración agitada… despierto… fue solo una pesadilla revivida… Momoko… a donde te fuiste y porque… que rayos pensabas… es acaso que te querías deshacer de mi?...

Miro por la ventana del cuarto… la luna se ve tan brillante…será mejor volver a conseguir el sueño… pero aun así tengo una insignificante duda… porque siendo yo la controladora del hielo… porque siento tanto frio… e hiso que me afectara a la garganta

Y aun así afuera del agua yo sigo sintiendo ese frio que me acoge cada vez mas… a no ser que… me alarme… salte de la cama y me caí las cobijas se enredaron a mis pies… como pude me zafe y corrí a la puerta… abrí todas las puertas que tuve enfrente… llegue a la sala… Butch me vio…

Estas bien?- me dijo preocupado se estaba acercando y yo lo evite…

Lo hice a un lado y salí corriendo de la casa… necesitaba comprobarlo… corrí lo mas que pude…

Oye!- butch me gritó- kaoru…!

Lo ignore… necesito llegar algún lugar con agua… necesito saber si no perdí los poderes… tengo tanto pánico… tengo miedo… Momoko… creo que me he perdido pero no importa… paseo la mirada por donde me encuentro… parece un bosque…

Kaoru!- Butch me sigue buscando…

Vi el reflejo de la luna en un pequeño lago… corrí hasta ahí… me dio miedo… me arrodille…

Kaoru!- Butch se escuchaba más cerca… necesito hacerlo ya o no tendré otra oportunidad

Meto mis manos en el agua… nada… me sorprendo… vamos… no ocurrió nada… me miro mis manos… el agua sigue fluyendo… -c..con…~- ni siquiera puedo hablar… congélate maldita sea… no soy débil… como hace un rato lo logre… maldita sea… golpeo el agua y me salpica… mis lagrimas fluyen por mis mejillas junto al agua que había… no se congela… porque!... PORQUE ! ... que estoy haciendo mal… me siento tan impotente… tan vulnerable… acaso soy tan deprimente…

Kaoru!- escucho a mis espaldas… Momoko

Volteo llorando… Momoko… porque perdí los poderes… porque… la miro con grandes dudas…

La vi sonriéndome como siempre…- cree en ti misma- me sonrió y desapareció… era una alucinación…

Creer en mí misma… pero lo hago pero no sucede nada… no se congela… maldita sea… me agarro mi rostro y empiezo a sollozar…

Oye kaoru- esta vez escucho a Butch

No le quise dar la cara… no quiero que me vea tan vulnerable… trato de parar mis lagrimas… siento su cálida mano en mi hombro

Todo está bien kaoru- me dijo mientras me limpiaba mis mejillas… me sonroje… trate de mirarlo indiferente…- no llores te prometo que mañana te ayudare como me sea posible- me sonrió

Volví a ver el lago… estoy segura que esto es una pesadilla de la cual tardare un rato en despertar…

Vamos kaoru… vamos a casa- me dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi mano- todo se arreglara en la mañana- me sonrió mientras volvíamos a casa…

Todo el camino a casa fue callado… el no hablo de nada… y me sentía incomoda… me sonroje al ver su mano tomada con la mía… voltee a un lado un poco indiferente… pero no dejo de pensar en nuestras manos unidas…

Llegamos a casa y me llevo hasta la habitación… aun me siento incomoda… pero tengo un problema mucho mayor del cual debo preocuparme… como debo regresar mis poderes… no quiero volver a ser la débil… nunca más…

Ammm… kaoru- dijo Butch sacándome de mis pensamientos…- porque te saliste así?

Mire la cama… y agarre la libreta y el lápiz empecé a escribir… me senté en la cama y le hice una seña…

Entendió y se sentó a un lado mío- que escribiste?- me dijo agarrando la libreta

_**Sentí que había dejado algo olvidado- **_leyó en voz alta… y por lo visto si se lo creyó… me estoy lastimando yo misma al mentirle…

Y encontraste eso… en un lago… lejos de donde te había encontrado- me dijo enojándose…

Le arranque la libreta de las manos… escribí y fruncí el seño… -_** me perdí… por eso estaba en el lago… no sabía a dónde ir exactamente**_…- jaque mate de mentiras…

Y empezaste a llorar- me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos… volví a fruncir el ceño…

_**Me percate que no había nada conocido… además de que no me acuerdo que me perdí…- **_le dije sonriendo esperando a que se tragara las mentiras…

Dices que era muy importante para ti pero aun no recuerdas que perdiste- me dijo algo confundido

_**La verdad es que no se si lo perdí**_- le escribí mientras dudaba en si le hablaba de mis poderes de hielo…

Lo traías contigo cuando caíste- me dijo mientras pensaba…

_**Si estaba conmigo antes de caer… pero después que estaba durmiendo me acorde y salí para verificar**_- escribía algo en lo que me podría ayudar?

Tal vez se quedo en el fondo del agua- me dijo mientras me veía- sabes a veces se pierdan objetos en el agua a esta le encanta complicarle la vida a los humanos- me sonrió…

Sonreí… estaba bromeando conmigo… me sentí mas cómoda…-_**es posible que lo pueda encontrar de nuevo**_- le dije en sí, me preocupaba que no los recuperara

Tal vez… si el agua confía en ti te lo regresara… pero por ahorita está perdido…- me dijo sonriendo…

_**Tu perdiste algo dentro del agua**_- le pregunte…

Si…- se puso serio y melancólico…

_**Que perdiste**_- escribí mientras le tomaba el hombro… lo mire algo preocupada…

Me sonrió débil…- cuando era pequeño mis hermanos y yo estábamos jugando cerca de un rio… los tres teníamos un medallón de un respectivo color… el de Brick era rojo, el de Boomer era azul y el mío era verde… en cada medallón había una foto de nosotros tres junto a nuestra madre…- me sonrió mientras se tocaba el cuello

_**Que paso?-**_ escribí se había quedado callado… tal vez era muy valioso para el…

Nos adentramos al hielo… y vi que este se estaba rompiendo… no le di mucha importancia y rete a mis hermanos a ir más lejos… ya estábamos muy adentro… Boomer por poco se iba a caer… pero pensé rápido y lo salve cayendo yo en el acto… Brick no lo pensó mucho y fue tras de mi… ambos logramos salir… pero yo había perdido el medallón… y la foto que llevaba Brick en el suyo se maltrato… pero teníamos la esperanza ya que Boomer tenía el de el… pero el medallón de Boomer se perdió cuando yo lo empuje para salvarlo… ese día perdimos el único recuerdo de nuestra madre…

Se quedo callado… eso sí que es doloroso… -_**tu padre no tiene otra foto**_- le pregunte pero creo que se enojo

Ese maldito ni en un millón de años lo frecuentaría… ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte iría- me dijo mientras se paraba de la cama- es mejor que vayas a dormir…

Le sonreí… yo comprendo su dolor… básicamente… no del todo… escribí…-_** no es tu culpa…**_- le di una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación

Me miro agradecido… me devolvió la sonrisa…- duerme un poco falta algo para que salga el sol- me dijo mientras se iba hacia la sala…

Cerré la puerta… no le puse seguro… por esta vez confié en el… sonreí… lo que le paso a él… me sucedió algo parecido… sonreí… pero Momoko ha sido como una segunda madre cuando ella se fue…

Tengo que encontrar a Momoko cueste lo que me cueste… volví a enredarme con las cobijas… no importa si no duerme lo que quiero es saber porque ya no puedo manipular el agua a hielo y porque siento tanto frio… le di un último vistazo a la ventana… ya no era visible la luna… estaba un poco aclarado… sonrió… y cierro suavemente mis ojos…

Será una larga mañana entre tantas preguntas que me harán los doctores fastidiosos… fruncí el ceño… no me gustan los hospitales…

Hospital~

Ya había llegado la hora de estar parada frente a los doctores con bata… estar ahí sentada frente a tantas personas… no quiero estar aquí… me siento impaciente… no me gusta estar en estos lugares… por la sencilla razón de que aquí hay agujas las odio con todo mi ser… miro a Butch frunciendo el ceño

Así que no te gustan los hospitales eehhh~- me miro sonriendo y divertido

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro e inflando mi cachetes como pucheros…-_**me quiero ir de aquí**_- escribí en la libreta que por suerte no la había soltado…

Tranquila ya casi nos atienden todo saldrá bien te prometo que cuando acabemos te compro una paleta de nieve- me sonrió

Un pequeño deja vu… todavía recuerdo esa escena… teníamos alrededor de 10 años… tanto Miyako y yo nos habíamos refriado… o eso parecía… era porque nuestros poderes iban a aparecer… pero el doctor lo tomo como un maldito resfrió…

Flashback~

Momoko-nee- decía una pequeña y alborotadora Miyako…

Sucede algo malo- dijo Momoko tomando de nuevo su papel de sobre protectora… en si era mayor pero no edad… básicamente ella me ganaba a mí con 3 años… cada una tres años de diferencia…

Momoko- le dije esta vez Miyako y yo no nos sentíamos bien…- nos duele la cabeza y tenemos la nariz tapada…

Oh~ eso si es malo…- dijo Momoko tomándonos de la frente- tienen un poco de fiebre… iré con padre para que nos deje ir al médico…- sonrió mientras se levantaba y ponía el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa…

Fue muy rápido él como padre le había dado permiso a Momoko que nos llevara con un medico…

Llegamos a un pequeño hospital donde nos atendieron rápidamente… Momoko nos traía de las manos a ambas y nunca se alejo de nosotras

Es un resfriado- dijo el médico que nos atendió- nada de qué preocuparse señorita- le dijo a Momoko

Se pondrán bien- dijo Momoko mientras nos sentaba en una cama algo media alta…

Con esto estarán como nuevas- dijo el médico mientras enseñaba una aguja grande… me puse nerviosa…

Momoko que es eso- le dije pero ella solo me sonrió con nerviosismo...

Haber pequeña esto no te dolerá- le dijo a Miyako mientras la tomaba del brazo izquierdo e insertaba la aguja…

Miyako solto un gran alarido y empezó a llorar…- Momoko-nee- decía mientras se sobaba el brazo

Sigues tu pequeña- me dijo viéndome mientras cambiaba la aguja

Ni en un millón de años- solté mientras me bajaba y corría… Salí del consultorio y trataba de irme del hospital… alguien agarro mi brazo

Vamos kaoru- era Momoko con una sonrisa pacifica- todo saldrá bien- me dijo mientras me llevaba a la fuerza

No quierooo!- gritaba y pataleaba no quierooooooo… hice pucheros

Vamos kaoru no lo hagas mas difícil- me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia dentro de nuevo…

Ya dije que no!- me aferre de lo primero que vi… un poste

Kaoru- dijo Momoko esforzándose…- por favor kaoru todo estará bien… te prometo que cuando pase te comprare una paleta de nieve- dijo para convencerme

De limón- le dije mientras me zafaba un poco…

Si de la que quieras- dijo Momoko tomando mi mano y llevándome a dentro

Ya estaba el doctor esperando con la aguja…- no te dolerá- me sonrió mientras me tomaba el brazo izquierdo…

Promételo Momoko debe ser de limón y enormemente grande- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos…

Lo prometo kaoru- me dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Miyako…

Sentí un fuerte picotazo en mi brazo… no llorare… no llorare… no- a quien engaño…. Maldita sea- dije mientras lloraba

Momoko me vio con una sonrisita y una gota en la nuca…- muchas gracias doctor- le dijo algo apenada

Jejejeje si que tienen un duro carácter las niñas eh~- dijo el doctor mientras una gotita de sudor le recorría la nuca

Fin flashback~

A quien engaño… esa inyección sí que dolió hasta el alma y no quiero volver a sufrir lo mismo… le agarre de la manga a Butch y le enseñe la libreta-_** la paleta debe ser de limón y enormemente grande**_- le sonreí mientras el leía

De acuerdo…- dijo riéndose…

Chesire*: en japonés asi se le llama al gato rizon

Arigatou*: gracias en japonés

Como verán hielito* y foquito*: son algo de sobrenombres que miyako y kaoru se dicen para molestarse

*Momoko: dominara el fuego

Kaoru: domina el hielo

Miyako: domina el rayo…

Majo: bueno espero y les haya gustado n.n dudas comentarios algo que quieran comentar… Reviews porfavor :D …

Carla: espero y les agrade… ya tenemos pagina en face :P por si quieren XD agregarnos y asi

Majo: una disculpa por ya no subir caps pero prometo que tratare de subir…

Carla: que tengan un lindo dia :D

Majo: a favoritos :P si tienen alguna duda reviews :D cuidence excelente dia


	2. Chapter 2

Los lobitos~ el primero

toda mi vida mi madre nos contaba, a mis hermanos y a mí, el cuento de los tres cochinitos siempre me daba risa como el lobo soplaba y soplaba hasta derrumbar las casas… pero por otra parte me quedaba pensando, el lobo en si era un tonto, mi madre decía que el lobo tenía tres pequeños lobitos que era por eso que buscaba a los tres cochinitos para llevarles de comer a los lobeznos pero esos lobitos nunca aparecieron en el cuento original… tal vez es por eso que siempre dicen tres cabezas piensan mejor que una… de haber sabido que la capturaría a ella nunca hubiera dicho que si al lobo para capturarla…

Kaoru - le dije algo dudativo…

Ella me miro y me sonrió…-_**sucede algo**_- me escribió en la libreta…

No nada olvídalo- le sonreí forzosamente- mejor vamos a entrar en el consultorio- la tome de la mano…

Entramos al pequeño consultorio, vi como el doctor hacia apuntes en un formulario que tenía en el escritorio- por favor tomen asiento en un momento los atiendo- dijo mientras señalaba las sillas delante del escritorio

Mire a Kaoru… ella me tomo de la mano… tengo la sensación de que algo no anda bien- gracias- le dije al doctor mientras me sentaba a un lado de Kaoru…

Bien que problema tienen?- dijo el doc. Mientras nos miraba y cruzaba ambas manos

Vera… tiene un problema en la garganta- le dije mientras señalaba a Kaoru

Comió algo que le causara alergias?... es tuvo comiendo mucho hielo- miro detenidamente a Kaoru…

No lose – le dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada…

Tranquilo Casanova ya tengo esposa- me dijo mientras se paraba del asiento e iba a una camilla

Perdón?- dije algo confundido

Me quieres estrangular con la mirada… solo hago mi trabajo- rio un poco… creo que me puse tenso

Señorita podría venir aquí para checarle- le dijo y empezó a tomar notas…

Kaoru me miro indecisa… yo solo le señale con la cabeza que fuera

Asintió y se dirigió al doctor…- nos conocemos señorita- dijo el doc. Yo mire por inercia… no sé ni cómo me siento… pero siento una gran furia en mi interior… fruncí el seño

Kaoru movió la cabeza negando… me tranquilizo un poco…

Abre la boca- dijo mientras le metía un palito de nieve en la garganta… como se llamaba…- no te quiebres la cabeza… se llama bate lenguas- dijo el doctor mientras seguía en lo suyo

oooH~ gracias- esperen que…- oiga!- le dije mientras me enojaba… como supo…

Muchacho tus pensamientos son fáciles de leer- me dijo mientras tomaba apuntes mientras tiraba el palito…- bueno por lo visto tomaste algo que te dejo la garganta inflamada y roja… con un medicamente o una inyección y un poco de descanso volverás a hablar- dijo sonriendo mientras se volvía a sentar en su asiento…- te recomiendo que no comas cosas frías… espera ya te recuerdo… eres la nena con carácter? - dijo el doctor mirando a Kauro mas detenidamente

No lo creo doc.- dije parándome de mi asiento y poniéndome enfrente de Kaoru para la dejara de ver- es mi prima y viene de muy lejos- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

Si claro y yo soy un mono hablando…- dijo mientras me miraba- sabes hace mucho tiempo esta señorita vino con sus hermanas… vaya recuerdo- dijo mientras sonreía…- cual era tu nombre?-

Kaoru- dije de mala gana… ella puso su mano en mi hombro sonriéndome… escribió en su libreta…

_**Muchas gracias doc. Pero no quiero inyección**_- escribió y el doc. Leyó…

Si que no has cambiado verdad, no te preocupes ya no te dolerá- dijo mientras buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio

doc.… Kaoru dijo no- dije yo tratándome de calmar… este doctor no me agrada siento que algo va a suceder…

No te preocupes muchacho no le dolerá- dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa entre los cajones de su escritorio

Doctor- dije sonriendo tomándole del brazo con la jeringa- si kaoru no quiere entonces no le dejare hacerlo- le dije mientras hacía presión sobre su brazo.

Tranquilo muchacho está bien ya la guardo- dijo el doctor viendo con miedo- señorita debe de ponerle una correa a su novio- le dijo a kaoru sonriendo… fruncí el seño…- era una broma joven-dijo mientras me daba la receta- al final del pasillo te darán el medicamento gala- me dijo mientras tomaba a kaoru de la mano y salíamos de su consultorio- señorita se me olvidaba…- sentí que kaoru se tensaba- su padre es el…- kaoru tomo iniciativa y me jalo corriendo… solo mire atrás… vi que el doctor trato de seguirnos…

Espera kaoru- dije mientras me seguía jalando… no supe cómo pero ya estábamos fuera del hospital cerca del bosque… se detuvo a tomar aire… la mire un poco confundido…

Kaoru me miro y sonrió… tomo su libreta y dudo en escribir algo en ella…

Está bien- le dije mientras le sonreía…- si no me quieres contar- le dije mientras miraba la receta…- pero qué demonios es esto…- no entendía muy bien que medicamentos eran… pero eran un poco alta la dosis… un momento esta letra…

Bu…- kaoru intentaba hablar, pero a cada palabra que decía le dolía… me quito la receta de las manos… me le quede viendo…

Está bien- le dije mientras metía mis manos a mis bolsillos del pantalón- es tu secreto- le sonreí mientras me adentraba al bosque- vamos a casa… solo deja planeo como conseguirte tus medicinas- le dije mientras me iba cabizbajo caminando… estoy seguro que esa letra la he visto en algún lado…

Flash back~

Tenía como unos 7 años, cuando Brick me dijo que fuera con él a ver a nuestro padre… ya que nosotros vivíamos en la mansión de nuestra madre difunta… Boomer por ser el más chico se quedo en casa… yo no lo dude y claro que quise aventurarme con mi hermano..

Tal vez debimos traer un mapa- me dijo Brick viendo para todos lados…

Eres un idiota- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba los arboles… se perfectamente que nuestro padre no debe estar lejos…- oe!- le grite a Brick

Que- dijo mientras se ponía a un lado mío

Allá arriba mira- le dije enseñándole una parte de una casa…- lo vez es la casa de el viejo

Cierto- dijo mientras me miraba y razonaba qué camino tomar…

Fin flashback~

Sentí que kaoru me tomo de la mano y salí de mis pensamientos…- kaoru- dije sorprendido… me ensimisme en mi recuerdo

_**Eres un tonto acaso**_- me mostro la libreta…

Que! Porque lo dices- le dije enfadado

_**El camino es por el otro lado genio**_- escribió de nuevo…

No es por aquí… si se donde esta mi casa- le digo enfadado y frunciendo el ceño

_**Genio tu no vives por el acantilado**_- escribió y caí en cuenta que iba directo a un acantilado- _**a no ser que tu casa quede en el cielo**_-

Muy bien genial…- dije fastidiado- vamos… porque haces que me distraiga- le digo mientras camino hacia el lado contrario

_**Yo?**_- me gustaba pelear con ella aunque me fastidia esperar a que escriba…- _**todo el rato en el que estuviste caminando estuve golpeándote el hombro y no respondías**_

Olvídalo así déjalo- le dije mientras me avergonzaba… estaba tan empeñado en recordar donde vi esa letra… pero de algo estoy seguro esa letra es de ese fulano…- oye kaoru me podrías prestar esa receta otra vez- le dije como mandato

_**Deja lo pienso**_- se cruzaba de manos y me miraba y después deambulaba… hasta que escribió- **no**- me sonrió y siguió caminando

Oye!- le dije enojado… ahora ella está jugando conmigo- dije que me la des

_**Para que la quieres**_- escribió rápido eso…

No te incumbe- le dije mientras la retaba con la mirada

_**Entonces la receta está segura conmigo**_- me aventó la libreta mientras caminaba

Oe!- le dije medio divertido y medio enojado- dije que me la dieras

Movió su cabeza negando

Que me aplicaras la ley de hielo o que- dije mientras le devolvía la libreta

Me sonrió con picardía… demonios eso fue un si… esta mujer me vuelve loco… pero a quien engaño… ella si es única…

Bueno está bien aplícala…- le dije mientras me daba por vencido… claro que no! Yo jamás me doy por vencido… en un momento de descuido tratare de arrebatársela…

Kaoru me miro y me saco la lengua, me aventó la libreta… que cariñosa salió… me guarde la libreta en el bolsillo de mis pantalones…- que malcriada saliste- le dije mientras me ponía a un lado de ella… bien si yo fuera kaoru donde guardaría esa receta… la miro detenidamente… su cabello negro, sus ojos verde esmeralda viendo el paisaje, abriéndose de la sorpresa con lo que yo estoy a punto de hacer… me pongo enfrente de ella… la tomo de sus hombros y me voy acercando lentamente… su labios me piden a gritos que los pruebe…

Piensa rápido me avienta… la tomo de la muñeca y ambos caemos al suelo… que rayos paso por mi cabeza… la intente besar… y ahora caigo…- estas bien- le pregunto mientras me despabilo…

Su respuesta un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza…

Oye porque fue eso- le dije mientras le fruncía el ceño

Me estiro la mano… lo entendí yo tenía la libreta… escribió- _**por acosarme**_- puso…

Tsk!- dije enfadado… la verdad si quería ese beso…- todo es tu culpa- le dije mientras me levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse…

_**Si claro cómo no**_- me escribió mientras se quitaba la tierra de la ropa…

Vamos a casa- le dije mientras me escondía de su mirada… en especial no quería que me viera el rostro… se perfectamente que estoy rojo…

Llegamos a casa…~

Así que…- no sabía que decir… todo el recorrido fue muy incomodo para mí!

Solo me miro y me sonrió…

Que es tan gracioso- le dije enojándome

Abrió la libreta al final y me enseño la receta perfectamente doblada y guarda entre las hojas… volvió a reír… tomo la libreta y escribió- _**vaya tonto que eres**_- me cruce de brazos enojado… como haciendo puchero… me senté en el sofá…

Sentí una mano en mi cabeza… voltee… kaoru me sonrió y se acerco… sentí su labios en mi mejilla… me quede boquiabierto… me dio un papel…- _**descansa**_- la mire y me sonrió… se fue al cuarto… me toque mi mejilla… sonreí… me acomode en el sofá y me dormí de inmediato…

Sueño-flashback~

Mira hermano- dijo brick mientras nos acercábamos a una gran puerta roja- si el viejo pregunta por nuestra madre tu que respondes?

mmm… sigue igual viejo rabo verde- le dije mientras me metía las manos a los bolsillos

Solo quita lo de viejo rabo verde- dijo brick mientras tocaba la puerta…

se escucho un adelante por el otro lado de esta… ambos pasamos un poco temerosos… sabíamos en que nos metíamos… directamente a la boca del lobo…

oh~ mis queridos hijos han venido a verme- estábamos frente a un gran escritorio color negro hecho de madera… yo solo lograba ver una silla lo bastante alta dándonos la espalda…- que es lo que quieren…

Así recibes a tus hijos- dijo brick indiferente…

Que yo recuerde solo tuve un hijo…- dijo la gran voz que provenía de la silla

Pues estas mal informado- le respondió brick enfadado

nnn…- vi como se giraba la silla y dejaba ver a un hombre de aspecto grutesco, su pelo negro enmarañado sobre la cara, sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo fortachón…- y dime como esta tu madre…- me volteo a ver… sentí un profundo miedo…

Sigue igual- dije dando pasitos hacia atrás…

Solo veo dos… donde está el bebe de la familia- dijo el viejo cruzando ambas manos…

Con boomer no te metas- dijo brick mientras se posicionaba enfrente mío…- danos lo que quieras darnos y con mucho gusto nos largamos y jamás te molestaremos…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

No recuerdo que fueras tan engreído brick- dijo el viejo mientras abría un sobre…- había una vez un lobo que trataba de darle lo mejor a sus lobeznos… fue obligado a cazar a tres pequeñas cerditas…

Tanto brick como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos… no teníamos ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba…

Pero el viejo nunca pudo agarrarlas y siempre se escapaban de sus garras, ahora el lobo es viejo y torpe, pero en cambio sus lobeznos han crecido…- nos miro…

Algo sorprendente sucedió… brick era más alto… yo también y junto a nosotros estaba boomer… los tres reunidos desde hace un buen tiempo… en la época actual…

Los tres lobeznos son tan fuertes y agiles, ayudaran al lobo viejo a capturar a esas tres cerditas… tu ya tienes una a tu alcance… solo necesitas traerla a mi- esa figura se oscureció y me sonrió con malicia…- vamos butch no me falles… tu si eres mi verdadero hijo…

Sueño-flashback fin~

Desperté…- que rayos sucedió- estoy temblando… siento los nervios de punta…- maldición!- grite… me levante del sofá y fui arrastrándome hacia la cocina… tome un vaso con agua y medite…

No le daré a kaoru- dije mientras me recargaba en el respaldo- no debí agarrar la misión…

Me levanto de la silla y me voy directamente a la chimenea… tomo el retrato de mis hermanos y el viejo… abro el marco y quito la fotografía… al reverso esta la misma letra que hay en la receta… y leo de nuevo las letras…:

_**Butch Jojo:**_

_**A cambio de tu libertad y dejar de meterme en tu vida iras por la cerdita mediana, es tu tipo según mis investigaciones… ruda, inteligente, brusca y testadura que tu… Kaoru Yukki… hija del Profesor Yukki…**_

_**Dime acaso deseas que tu madre haya hecho un sacrificio en vano…**_

_**Doctor. Mojo Jojo**_

Se perfectamente que a mi madre la mataste… sabias perfectamente que a cambio de mi libertad te diría si a todo… me arrepiento de haber aceptado…

Pero no me arrepiento de haberla conocido… se que ella no es una completamente desconocida para mi… yo siento un cariño profundo hacia ella… lose…

No la entregare… me importa una mierda mi libertad… quiero que ella sea libre… que sea feliz… no seque es lo que a sufrido ni siquiera se mucho de ella… pero la quiero conocer… quiero ver como se ve cuando sonríe de felicidad, quiero verla cuando este enojada de verdad, que si llora yo poder consolarla…

Me dirijo al sofá… me recuesto y observo por última vez la foto… brick… boomer… estarán bien… ya encontraron a su respectiva ¨cerdita¨… mañana empezare mi búsqueda… los encontrare… tengo un buen presentimiento…

Pongo la foto debajo del sofá y me recuesto bien… cierro mis ojos…- mañana será un día pesado de eso puedo estar seguro…- me duermo…

Todo estará bien… los tres lobeznos deben reunirse a escondidas de su lobo padre, deben planear que es lo que sucederá si se enamorarían de las cerditas…

Majo: ola ola ola :D gente bonita n.n jejeje una disculpa por no haberle continuado a esta historia… pero no tenía nada de inspiración :C

Carla: siiii lo sentimos no volverá a pasar creo :D

Majo: enserio una enorme disculpa si me excedí con el tiempo limite n.n prometo subir más capítulos :D

Carla: excelente dia a tod s

Majo: quiero reviews :D un saludo muy especial a: Cami-chan48

Carla: quien fue nuestro primer review de esta historia… muchas gracias :D

Majo: y esperamos que disfrutes de este capitulo :D pero kiero reviews e.e quiero saber que es lo que opinan de la historia :D no hare spoiler lml XD


End file.
